POEAIP
About the Millitary The POEAIP is a democratic 3.5 year old millitary owned by Aktoa, and co owned by Bambam23. It has focused in the effort of bringing free speech to many countries and planets. POEAIP has fought in many wars and have won many of them, although some wars were utterly pointless and were a waste of manpower and energy, they have committed only 2 war crimes which where destruction of civilian property and religious buildings and killing of civilians. History Although POEAIP has lost 3 wars, 2 of the wars were the POEAIP assisting their allies. The first war was against a player called ‘Espilon‘ trying to invade Australia, which was owned by the POEAIP. Due to Espilon not having an Air Force or Navy, POEAIP could have air superiority and were able to destroy Espilon‘s forces through bombings. Overall, it was a decisive victory for the POEAIP. Once this war was over, the POEAIP was extremely weak and had used up their forces, as the millitary only consisted of 91,500 soldiers and no spaceships. Luckly, the POEAIP had plenty of time to regrow and once again defend Australia, which both Aktoa And Bambam23 live in. Soon after this war, Aktoa had an idea to eradicate a species of ‘Dogerians’, who were constantly harassing him and his allies. POEAIP declared war on Ceke0513, the owner of this species. Although the ’dogerians’ were very small and poorly made, they came in large numbers. Halfway through the war 1 POEAIP soldier would have to kill 200 ‘dogerians’ to keep the numbers balanced, which was extremely hard due to the emmence amount of firepower all the dogerians combined could deliver. Since POEAIP personal would have to hyperjump to the planet, the soldiers grew tired of the war, the war that wasn’t changing. Eventually, Aktoa felt for the soldiers and pulled off the invasion. Many more wars were fought, but a large war was coming. POEAIP had a developed a space fleet, although tiny and insignificant, still could take on smaller militaries. Because they had a space fleet, the POEAIP colonised the Earth-Like planet called Gliese 667c. This planet only had a population of 10,102 after a month of its colonisation. After 3 more months, The war had finally come. POEAIP was assisting SLI in it’s attempt to take England, which was in the hands of Charles Edward. Although Charles had a somewhat inferior force, his men were fierce and every town was heavily fortified, which made progress come extremely slow. Soon after the invasion begun it started to catch the eye of many millitaries, one owned by XxStormDestroyerxX. XxStormDestroyerxX tried to stop the invasion by attacking New Zealand and Australia, both owned by the POEAIP. A massive battle began at a POEAIP airforce base, in New Zealand, for days. More millitaries assisted XxStormDestroyerxX and soon after he attacked, Captain Kaiser joined in and swept though Australia. However, POEAIP didn’t believe in a no-win scenario, and wasn’t going down, as 5.5 million Australians were evacuated to Gliese 667c. When Captain Kaiser‘s soldiers arrived at POEAIP headquarters in Australia, Aktoa was gone. He and the rest of POEAIP had been evacuated to Gliese 667c. After the war, POEAIP gained a much larger territory, owning 22 planets, including Neptune and Mercury. This caused the POEAIP to bolster its starship’s firepower. As of now, Gliese 667c has a population of 200+ million (Confirmed, in one of Aktoa’s worlds). POEAIP’s Power POEAIP largely bolstered its millitary’s capabilities to colonise more planets, and eventually, terraform some of them. Lots planets are owned by the POEAIP. Some key ones are Mercury, Neptune and Venus. There are also 50 more planets POEAIP owns. Active Personnel: 13.4 million (unconfirmed) Defence Personnel: 18.1 million (unconfirmed) Tanks and other Militaristic vehicles: 1.3 million (again unconfirmed) Helicopters: 312,000 (unconfirmed) Bombers And Fighters: 545,900 (Unconfirmed) Spaceships: 13,520 Spacefighters: 123,850 Destroyers (Navy): 179 Aircraft Carriers (Navy): 19 Allies POEAIP has many allies, despite the fact it says POEAIP have 3 allies above. They were the key allies. POEAIP have had more than 10 different allies. The most important is SLI led by Mars Horse Trainery. Mars Horse Trainery has assisted POEAIP in nearly every war POEAIP have been involved in. SLI also has respectable armed forces that can quickly arrive to support POEAIP at sea, land or space. Land under POEAIP’s control POEAIP has a quite large amount of land under their control, and one of it’s most famous is the planet Gliese 667c, a watery world able to support life. POEAIP eventually found Gliese 667c after 8 entire months of searching. This planet is orbiting the star GJ 667, a red dwarf star. Some other more known ones are Neptune, Mercury, Venus, and Uranus, And while this is not all the planets POEAIP claimed, these are the most well known. Captain Kaiser ‘claimed’ Australia Even today, many people are confused about who owned Australia, well, Aktoa actually did, in late 2014, (2 months after Aktoa played BW) Aktoa made a millitary called the AA (forgot what the letters meant). This millitary was actually pathetic, with 1 block spaceships, although Aktoa was crap at building at that time. Soon after Aktoa left for a unknown reason, to eventually play again at late 2016. Aktoa forgot about the BWMC and then soon made a new millitary, called the POEAIP. POEAIP personal training The POEAIP infantry has lots of experience due to the multipole wars that occour often, and that the POEAIP personal are trained similarly to the SLI. This training consists of multiple unique and challenging obstacle courses to expand the operations that normal personal can achieve. Image Gallery Category:Members Category:Millitaries Category:List Of Millitaries Category:Militaries Category:Australian militaries Category:Space military Category:Powerful Millitaries Category:Powerful Millitary